The residents of a home regularly purchase a variety of items for use and consumption in the household. Such purchased items include groceries and other supplies, such as trash bags, cleaning supplies, and toiletries. The purchase is typically done by a member of the household by shopping in a store, such as a grocery store, or via on-line shopping. The purchased items are typically stored in various storage areas inside the residence, such as a refrigerator, freezer, cabinets or pantry. As and when certain items in the home inventory get depleted, those items have to be replenished. The current stock of items constitutes the home inventory of such items. Generally, an optimal stock of items is to be maintained in the household so that the items are available when required and at the same time it is ensured that unnecessary stock does not get piled up. Suitable measures taken towards maintaining the optimal stock of items of each item in the home inventory is referred to as home inventory management.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.